Video Game Credits of Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune
Game Credits in Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune. Credits * Based Books on "SearchFortune: When in the Internet" by Donald E. Moore Blizzard Entertainment * Executive Producer: Frank Pearce Jr. * Design Director: Robert Pardo * Story Director: Christopher W. Christian * Art Director: Nicholas S. Carpenter * Lead Designer: Steve Meretzky * Lead Producer: Chris Young * Lead Programmers: Carl Chimes, Bob Fitch * Lead Technical Artist: Rob McNaughton * Lead Writers: Andrew Chambers, Brian Kindregan * Art Leads: David Berggren, Allen Dilling, Trevor Jacobs * Artists: Jesse Brophy, Samuel Fung, Phill Gonzales, Jay Hathaway, Chaz Head, Insun Kang, Luke Mancini, Ted Park, Steven Provost, Robb Shoberg, Brian F. Sousa, Sam Young * Game Design Leads: Michael Heiberg, Matthew Morris * Game Designers: Matthew Cooper, Mark Greene, Yuji Naka, David Hale, Adam Hayes, Jason Huck, Richard Khoo, Tae Yeon David Kim, Dean Shipley * Producers: Claudio Gentilini, Tony Hsu, Kaeo Milker, Tengying Yu * Programmers: James Edward Anhalt III, Andy Bond, Jason Boyle, Alan Dabiri, Patrick Elia, Dominic Filion, Peter Green, Ryan Green, Dave Lawrence, Paulo Pinto, Daniel Rivin, Matt Schembari, Andrew Spiering, David Venturini, Brett Wood, Zhongshan Zhang * Specialists: Timothy Feldman, Justin Klinchuch, Peter Nott, Joseph Ryan * Additional Art: René Koiter * Additional Production: Kristoffer Barcarse, William Barnes, Jon Dvorak, Steve McClory * Additional Programming: Michael Aversa, Robert Barris, Steve Bartel, Glen Darroch, Francis Fandino, Daniel Favela, Monte Krol, Jeffrey Joyce, Alex Quach, John Stiles Battle.net * Technical Director: Matthew Versluys * Project Director: Greg Canessa * Lead Artist: Nick Slough * Lead Producer: Jason Chayes * Lead Programmers: Craig Becker, Benjamin Deane, Stefan Mohler * Lead Reliability Engineer: Taner Halicioglu * Artists: Randal Dumoret, Bryan Gidge, Dohyeong Kim, Robert T. Martin Jr., Elaine Fu Yang * Designers: Jeremy Craig, Mike Hein, Josh Menke, Colm Nelson, Alex Sun * Producers: Erin Ali, Shane S. Cargilo, Jack Chen, Dan Hernberg, Yong Woo * Programming Leads: Chulwoong Choi, Alan Dabiri, Russell Foushee, Sam Lantinga * Programmers: Ed Beranek, Laurent Bourcier, Seungki Choi, Cameron Chrisman, Bryan Cleveland, Antony Curtis, Gisang Gil, Henry Ho, Andrew Hunt, Chris Jacobson, Fred Lee, Anne-Sophie Lefebvre, Jeff Mears, Ryan Mills, Stephen Nees, Alan Newton, Nick Rivers, Ricardo Robaina, Joe Rumsey, Derek Sakamoto, Matthew Schembari, Brian Schwab, Michael Schweitzer, Peter Shinners, Michael Skacal, Christopher Stewart * Technical Writer: Simeon Vincent * Additional Art: Michael Nicholson * Additional Design: Keith Rhee * Additional Production: Matthew Hawley * Additional Programming: Dave Brennan, David Cahill, Paul Froese, Josh Leyshock, Craig McInnes, Gaurav Shellikeri, Kevin John, Chris Chen Archie Comics * Writer: Ian Flynn * Penciller: Tracy Yardley, Matt Herms, Steven Butler, Jamal Peppers, Ben Bates, Jennifer Hernandez * Ink: Jim Amash, Terry Austin * Letterer: John Workman, Teresa Davidson * Colorist: Dawn Best, Phil Felix * Editor: Don Knights * Managing Editor: Mike Pellerito * Assistant Editor: Paul Kaminski * Editor-in-Chief: Victor Gorelick Cinematic Animation Staff * Director/Writer: Michael Bristow * Storyboards: Jeff Friedman, Jennifer Butler * Producers: Yasuo Yamaguchi * Chief Key Animator: Hisashi Eguchi (Production I.G.), Mutsumi Kido (Toei Animation) * Key Animators: Tetsuya Kumagai, Toshiyuki Komaru, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Ichiro Furuichi * Art Director: Shinzou Yuki * Camera Director: Masaru Banzai * Assistant Production Manager: Kouichi Hirose * Production Manager: Kohji Sekiguchi * Animator: Yukio Kaizawa * Artists: Kenji Kajiwara * In Cooperation with: Production I.G * Produced by: Toei Animation Audio and Sound Team * Director of Audio: Russell Hopkins * Sound Lead: Glenn Stafford * Production Lead: Jay Maguire * Sound Design: Jonas Laster, Paul Menichini * Sound Producers: Dennis Crabtree, Keith Landes, Thomas Pieracci * Additional Sound Design: Chris De La Pena, Kristopher Giampa, Jon Graves, Mike Johnson, Tim Larkin, Joseph Lawrence Cinematic Audio Team * Foley Artist: Gregg Barbanell, Catherine Harper * Foley Mixers: Darren Mann, Lucy Sustar * Mixing: Thomas C. Brewer * Lead Sound Design: Paul Menichini * Sound Design: David Farmer Music Team * Music Composers: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya (of Wave Master) * Additional Music by: Dave Moss Orchestrations * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum Musicians on The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Acoustic Guitars: Laurence Juber Chorus Sessions * Choral performed by: Northwest Choirs * Choirmaster: Joseph Crnko * Contracted by: Simon James, David Sabee * Sopranos: Joelle Berry, Beth Ann Bonnecroy, Susan Erickson, Catherine Haight, Maria Johnson, Lara Papadakis, Lisa Pontén, Christina Siemens, Linda Strandberg * Altos: Mary Jo Dugaw, Kari Frost, Jennifer Ivester, Melissa Plaggeman, Linda Sabee, Deborah Stephens, Melanie Stevens, Stacey Sunde * Tenors: Owen Bennion, Joel Cummings, Jeff Dubois, Paul Karaitis, Nathaniel Papadakis, John Porter, Sam Rodarte, Jacob Winkler * Basses: Tom Adams, Michael Delos, Kyle Downs, Glenn Guhr, Ron Knoebel, Loren Ponten, Charles Stephens, Manard Stewart * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Live Sessions and Orchestration produced by: Ed MacGuffin * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Score recorded at: Skywalker Sound (A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company) County, California * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Choir recorded at: Davidson Chorus TX * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers:Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier Voice Cast * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Stephen Birderman * Tom Cruise as Mr. Dave Griffith * Marc Christian as Sparkus * Dave Neil as Everthywor * Steve Blum as Markosusa * Janet Waldo as Dr. Jane Davidson * Jane Lynch as Ms. Ann Shines * Eric Idle as Motherboard * John Cleese as Marc McCallum * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog * Ann Nightmares as Alex Kidd * Richard Kind as Prof. Dave Sparkles * Yuri Lowenthal as Sgt. Jack Goose * Kate Higgins as Lt. Jane Holmes * Marty Balin as Principal David W. Nell * John Goodman as Jonah * Robert McCollum as Jesus Christ * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu * Laura Bailey as Oichi * Christopher Lloyd as Albert Einstein * Robert Clotworthy as King Arthur * Roger L. Jackson as Abe Lincoln * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Sam Neil as Prince Andy * Jane Climbersons as Princess Ann * Sam Elliott as Doc Buddy Neil * Mickey Rooney as Lone Wolf * Ann Gremlins as Big Mama Princess * Narrated by: Richard M. Goldenstein * Additional Voice Talents: Vic Mignogna, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, Amy Palant, Nick Jameson, Bill Farmer, Cindy Robinson * Voice‑Over Director: Andrea Romano * Additional Voice‑Over Direction: Tom Keegan, Brian Kindregan, Chris Metzen, Micky Neilson * Casting Director: Andrea Toyias * Additional Casting Assistance: Brigitte Burdine, Andrea Romano * Dialogue Recordings: Love Studios CA * Additional Recording Services: Bang Zoom Entertainment CA * Voice‑Over Design/Editing: Chris De La Pena, Brian David Farr, Jon Graves, Jonas Laster, Joseph Lawrence, Paul Menichini * Additional Voice‑Over Design/Editing Killian Brom Strike Teams * Leads: Wyatt Cheng, Jeffrey Kaplan, Ben Brode * Strike Team Members: Dave Adams, Craig Armai, Ben Brode, Cameron Chrisman, Shane Dabiri, Morgan Day, Cameron Dayton, Eric Dodds, Nicholas Eberle, Michael Evans, Geoff Fraizer, Geoff Goodman, Ray Gresko, Tony Hsu, Sameh Kamel, David Kerwin, Yeon-Ho Lee, Christian Lichtner, Robert Lin, David Nguyen, Scott Mercer, Steve Parker, Cory Robinson, Matthew Ryan, Stephen Thomas, Ben Thompson, Joe Shely, Billy Shih, Michael Skacal, Greg Street, Jay Wilson, Yong Woo DVD/Video Production * Production Supervisor: Joeyray Hall * Art: Larissa Bussell, Joanna Cleland-Jolly, David Durand * Associate Producer: Jennifer Owings * Editors: Terran Gregory, Tristan Pope, Jonny Throop, Brandan Vanderpool * Production Assistants: Michael Threadgold Quality Assurance * QA Managers: Mark Moser * Assistant QA Managers: Kelly Chun, Ed Kang, Jonathan A. Mankin, Sean McCrea, Nicholas M. Pisani, Brett Roark, William Roseman, Shawn Su * Lead QA Analyst: Anthony Reyes * Assistant Lead QA Analysts: Joel G. Clift, Taylor Westfall * QA Content Specialists: Xing Jin, Mitch Lowery, Michael Powell, Matthew S. Sherman, Jeffrey Shyy, Rodney Tsing, Kevin Weaver, Jordan Womack, Justin Dye * QA Tools Analysts: Francis Fandino, Timothy Feldman * QA Analysts: Don Adams, Stephen Alvarado, Samuel Attanasio, James Auck, George Backus, George Bancroft, Matt Barrett, Shawn Benson, Nicholas Betteker, David Biggs, Zach Bogatz, Robert Boxeth, Brent Brewington, Jason Briggs, Andrew Buczacki, Markus Burks, Christine Cadman, Zach Callanan, Christopher Carlson, Paul Carver, Chris Cavalieri, Colton Carmine, John Carpenter, Kevin Carter, Skye Chandler, Joni Cheng, Michelle Chicos, David Christiansen * Analysts: Steven Alexander, Michael Aversa, Daniel Berman, Justin Boehm, Zachary Chow, Andrew Dank, Edward Hanley, Jason W. Hill Legal * Vice President & General Counsel: Eric Roeder * Deputy General Counsel: Rod Rigole * Product Lead: Kevin Crook * Legal Team: Jane Chen, Hyukjoon Choi, Lynda Do, Antoine Guyard, Satoru Hamada Manual * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Longstar), David Lucky (SEGA), Michael Cochran (SEGA), S. Nakamura (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Anomaly Creative, Raul Ramirez, Bill Watt * Video Editor/Dunsel Manager: Keith Lee Platform Services and Technology * Senior Director: Michael H. Gilmartin * Senior Managers: Frédéric Baudet, Jong Hyuk Lee * Manager: Jason Walker * Producers: Steve McClory, Paul Sardis, Brian Wright * Programmers: Marius Jivan, Jason Lescalleet, Dake Lou, Michael Murphy, Nick Urrea, Brian Webb * Content Research Supervisor: Ashok Viswanathan * Content Research Administrators: Pietro Gobbato, Jonathan Hankey, Andrea Opimitti, John Pombo * Team Lead: Brian Fitzgerald * Senior Producer: Melissa Meyer * Artist: Ryan Andrew Pearson * Producers: Dennis Crow, Stephanie Shaver * Programmers: Jay Baxter, Andrew Bellinger, Rachel Blum, Don Grey, Kevin Kaichuan He, Michael Hershberg, Aaron Hesse, Isaac Jeon, Jeffrey C. Jones, Juno Kwak, Ken Lamb, Jay Lauffer, Youngsik Lee, Robert Lin, Terence Lindsey, Lee Morgan, JC Park, Stephen Raub, Kyle Riccio, Alex Tearse-Doyle, Steve Toscano, Stephen Whiting, Blaine Whittle, John Yaney, Casey Yelland * Technician: Monica Alba Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere, Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions * Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1968 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN Tools and Engines * Game Engine: StarCraft II Engine * Tools Sound: Dolby Surround * Dolby Surround is trademark of Dolby Labs * StarCraft II Engine is a trademarks of Blizzard Entertainment Blizzard Entertainment and Sega Would Like You Thank * SEGA Special Thanks: Tom Young * Blizzard Special Thanks: Dave Moore * Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Michael Morhaime, Keith Richards, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen * Special Thanks: Dave Hound * This Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Hiroshi Yamauchi (1927-2013) "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Special Thanks to: All Families and All-Star SEGA Staff Produced in Associate with Archie Comics * Productions Executives: Mark Grahame * Co-Executive Producer: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi © SEGA Presented by Sega